


Expectations

by ellymango



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Human Names Used, Rant at fandom, Sealand was never adopted by Sweden, The Pirates Bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sealand reveals yet another plan to gain independence, England pays no attention to it. However, when he doesn't hear from the micronation for over a week, he decides to check up on the boy, and is surprised by what he finds...</p>
<p>One-shot, for the 100 Theme Challenge on deviantART.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Expectations

Peter sprinted through the gardens, stumbling occasionally in the gravel, but saving himself from falling flat each time. The satisfied smile on his face never once faltered as he burst through the kitchen doors, sliding across the polished tiles noisily and thumping into the hallway, bounding up the stairs two at a time. 

He skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs, adjusting the warm laptop under his arm. His excitement was bubbling over, as he propelled himself full pelt down the corridor. _The look on his face will be priceless!_

The doors to the study were almost blown from their hinges, causing the brass handles to leave small dark scuffs on the walls as they smashed into them. Oddly, the man hunched over the desk at the end of the room didn’t even look up from the paperwork he was slaving over, and instead sighed in annoyance.

“What do you want this time, Sealand?” Arthur didn’t even look up from his desk, and continued writing away at some document that was clearly more important than the excitable micronation at the door. He set his pen down, looking up as he balanced his chin on interlaced fingers. “And don’t even _think_ of saying to be your own country, because you know that’s _never_ going to happen.” 

As he finished, the micronation charged at the desk, unfolding the laptop, and thumping it down in front of the bored Englishman. “Wanna bet?” Peter smirked smugly as he watched Arthur put on his reading glasses to read the information on the screen.

“You’re trying… to sell yourself…?” While it was true Peter had on many occasions attempted to declare “independence”, and that Arthur was indeed no stranger to his antics, selling himself via the internet was something he certainly wasn’t expecting.

“Yeah, and look who’s interested!” The boy pointed triumphantly at an area on the screen from behind.

“The Pirate Bay…? What the devil is that?” 

“A website. _And_ it’s based in Sweden, so I won’t have to live with _you_ anymore.” He said this last part in a suspiciously triumphant and smug manner.

Arthur removed his glasses and gave his micronation the glare he usually reserves solely for Alfred and his hair-brained ideas. “Sealand, have you ever _met_ Sweden before?”

Peter’s face went from smug satisfaction to sheepishness. “… No.”

_Ohoho, this isn’t going to turn out well._ “You do also realise that proper countries don’t sell themselves to…” He paused. “Do you even know what this Pirate Bay company does?”

The boy’s expression stayed put as he awkwardly stared at his shoes. “No.” He brightened suddenly. “But with a name like that, I’ll bet they’re about boats and ships!”

Sighing as nonchalantly as possible, Arthur closed the laptop and pushed it back to the micronation. “And what exactly do you plan on doing if you do actually manage to be bought by them?” He spoke in a slow, deliberate tone, as if he were addressing a young child and not a national (or in this case, micronational) personification.

“Go and live with them of course! Or, with Mister Sweden anyway!”

“Do you speak Swedish?”

“No, but-”

“Could you find Sweden on a map?”

“…Maybe.”

“Do you even know what he looks like?”

“Umm, he’s blond and tall…?”

“All the Scandinavians are.” 

The boy paused, biting his lip. “… He’s the happy one with the little dog…?”

“No, that’s Finland. Sweden’s the one with the glasses.” Arthur sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose as the boy tensed at the thought of the decidedly intimidating Swedish nation. “You really haven’t thought this through now, have you?”

The boy huffed indignantly. “I just need to research some more!” He grappled the laptop from the table, spun on one heel and scampered from the room. Arthur rubbed at his eyes tiredly with his palms. One would think that having raised so many nations in the past, that dealing with them and their endless shenanigans would be a walk in the park, but no. It appeared that micronations were programmed to behave a little bit differently than normal countries.

He sighed in frustration, and reached for his pen. That paperwork wasn’t going to finish itself now, was it?

oOo

A week had passed since Peter’s revelation of his plan to sell himself, yet strangely, that was the last time Arthur saw him. It wasn’t particularly unusual for him to go long periods of time without seeing the boy, but after their last encounter, he was at the very least expecting updates on the internet auction. 

Eventually, he began to worry. _Had_ he actually succeeded? It was highly improbable; after all, he knew that Berwald had micronations of his own, and that he most likely wouldn’t want to have much to do with somebody else’s. He so far hadn’t encountered any of them, but if they were anywhere near as rambunctious as Peter could be, he doubted the Swede would willingly take on another.

Sighing, he glanced across at the grandfather clock which sat against the wall. It wasn’t as if he was weighed down with work at the moment… Besides, he hadn’t paid the boy a visit in quite some time, usually the boy came to him. Maybe it was time to break the habit.

The trip up to Felixstowe took longer than he remembered. He found it odd, considering the trains had been updated to faster models since he last took this trip. Had it really been _that_ long since he last visited?

Stepping out of the taxi at the seafront, he caught sight of something he wasn’t really expecting; the lone figure of his micronation wandering along the sand, head bowed and looking rather dejected.

_Ohh, dear. This doesn’t look good._ Arthur paid the driver, and trotted off at a light pace to catch up with the boy. As he neared, Peter spun around, face sharpening when he saw who was following him. “Oh, what do you want, jerk?”

“Really Sealand, if you’re going to insult me, at least use a British insult.” He held up a stern hand as the boy opened his mouth to reply. “And I mean insults, not swears. There is a difference, you know.”

Peter poked his tongue out at the avatar, turning away to face the beach. “Why are you even here?”

“Checking that I still have a micronation and that you haven’t buggered off to Sweden and left me alone here.” No response. “You… are still going to live with him… aren’t you?”

Peter muttered something incoherent into his scarf, idly kicking a stray bottle top across the sand. “Pardon? I didn’t quite catch that. Speak up.”

“No…”

It was a muffled response, but coherent nonetheless. “So you’re _not_ going then?” The boy shook his head sharply, trudging heavily down the beach away from Arthur. Sighing, with a roll of his eyes, the English avatar followed, trotting slightly to keep pace with the micronation. “Do you know _why_ you’re not?”

Peter stopped, and squared his shoulders slightly, bunching them up to his ears. “I didn’t want to go.”

“Really?” Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed together to the point where they almost joined. “How come?”

“What’s it to _you_? Everyone knows you don’t care about me.”

“Well you’re obviously upset. I do actually have a heart, you know.”

The boy turned on his heel to face him. “I… didn’t really like what they did, and my boss declined the offer.” There was a sad note to his voice, and his gave turned, slowly but surely, to the ground. 

Sighing deeply, the English avatar crossed the sand in two brisk strides, laying a hand on the shoulder of the forlorn boy. “Well, I’m afraid that’s just a part of life.” 

“Life sucks.”

This earned a chuckle from the Englishman. “I’m surprised you’ve only just realised that now.” The boy pouted, staring back at the sand, prompting Arthur to sigh sympathetically. “Would you like to go get an ice cream?”

Peter’s face brightened slightly. “Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! I can write more characters besides Norway!
> 
> So, uhh, this is mostly a rant at something which pisses me off more than anything in the fandom. The Hanatamata Family (SuFin with Sealand as the adopted "son") I just... why on Earth does it even exist? What moron came up with it in the first place? I mean, a hyperactive English boy, an intimidating Swede and a whiny Finn? Who thought that was a good combination?
> 
> So, in a fit of frustration, I trawled Wikipedia for anything in Sealand's history that could relate to this.... thing, and I found out this: In about 2006, Sealand did actually try to auction itself off (to pay for fire damage, I think) and a Swedish company, The Pirates Bay, showed interest...
> 
> ...But then Sealand decline the offer due to the company's business in illegally uploading films to the internet. Take that, fandom!


End file.
